


我们缘何于此

by gatling



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), 盾冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatling/pseuds/gatling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你知道吗，这些含沙射影的暗示真是太要命了。”Bucky喘着气说。Steve的手滑下来，攥着他的胸口一阵狂笑。</p><p>“我知道话题的走向有点奇怪。”Steve在平静下来之后大大方方的承认道。</p><p>“不过这是为了暗示你想做的事情是我？”Bucky拍了他一下然后说。</p><p>“哦，我一直在做的都是你。”Steve漫不经心的纠正道：“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，你是我在这两年里做的唯一一件事。甚至搞得连Sam都来做你这件事情了。”</p><p>（译者注：这里的“做”一直都是“do”，真是神奇的无法译出韵味的双关啊【望天。既有众所周知的那种意思，又有这两年来一直在寻找Bucky的意思。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们缘何于此

**Author's Note:**

> 被最后那个坑爹的糖里有屎的彩蛋虐到无法呼吸的小伙伴们请毫不犹豫的点进来，这篇文会从最大程度上治愈你，译者正在对原作者感激涕零！Stucky大法好！盾冬一生推！（注：含美队3内战剧透，尤其是那个彩蛋。慎入。）

Bucky醒过来问的第一句话是：“我没事吧？”

外面很黑，只有实验室里Steve打开的几盏昏暗的灯，不过Bucky透过巨大的落地窗注意到夜间的景象，那是Wakanda的自然美景。

石刻在月光下闪闪发亮，Bucky渐渐明白过来他是在外国避难，又一次。

想到他的“家”已经是很遥远的记忆了让他觉得愈发悲伤。不过至少他还有Steve。至少他还有他的家人，即使他有预感，现在他不能见到Steve的原因要么是特别好要么就是特别糟。后者似乎更有可能。

“我不知道。”Steve回答道，双手抱在胸前。他看上去充满罪恶感，这让Bucky注意到现在只有他们两个人在这里。没有科学家。也没有Wakanda的国王。谁都没有。

“Steve…”

“我们得谈谈。”Steve说着，靠在其中一张桌子上。“我们一直没找到机会来好好谈谈，你知道吗？”

“可是我说过——”

“我知道你说过什么。不过在他们真正开始之前，真正去做之前，我们必须要谈谈。”

Bucky叹了口气，注意到其中一张桌子上面铺着一张毯子。“我在冰里呆了多久？”

“大概有一周。”

“耶稣基督啊，Stevie！”

Stevie揉了揉鼻梁：“我知道，我知道，我很抱歉。”

“你知道我不…你知道的，对吗？”

“我知道。”Stevie承认道。

“而且你知道——该死的。你这么做得到允许了吗？他…黑豹——他知道你在这吗？知道我从冷冻舱出来了吗？你到底有没有权限？你是怎么进来的？怎么把我弄出来的？是不是有什么锁和钥匙还是——上帝啊Stevie。我现在还很危险！”

Bucky用一长串的问题轰炸着Steve，语气里充满了挫败。

他没想过要问Steve和T’Challa就他的“治愈”问题到底做了怎样的安排，这么说吧。他所给出的建议就是让他回到冷冻舱里面，让T’Challa的手下从根本上“解决他这个问题”。这是他能做的最安全的事情了，所有的当事人对于这一决定都表示十分乐意效劳。

除了现在，Steve横空出世，也许瞬间让整个事态变得危急起来。

不过他看起来可一点都不抱歉，与此相反，Steve兴趣缺缺的耸了耸肩。“我是美国队长。我无论想做什么都可以做。”他说这句话的时候带着轻松的笑容。Bucky难以置信的看着他。

“是啊，重音在‘美国’，如果你没注意到现在窗户外面那个大屁股的黑豹和热带雨林的话。我们应该不是在布鲁克林了吧。或是美国，就这件事来讲。我们到底是在哪来着？哦对了，是Wakanda。”

Steve轻轻笑起来：“好了，Bucky。不过为了把你从冷冻舱放出来，你需要授权，而且噢，瞧这个！你这就从冷冻舱出来了。”金发的男人从口袋里面举起一条挂绳。

该死的九头蛇杀手，把他从冷冻舱拖出来居然只需要个他妈的钥匙卡？这显然没有看上去那么简单，绝对，但是Bucky已经迷糊到无力关心了。至少，暂时是这样。

“只是需要谈谈吗？”Bucky问。

“只是谈谈。”Steve确认道。

“你冒着生命危险就是为了和我谈谈？”

“我为了你做过风险更高的事情。”

Bucky没办法否认这一点，所以他没有和Steve就这一点争论（还有就算再争论也没办法改变他已经从冷冻舱出来的事实的事实），而是迅速的改弦更张了。“那好吧。我们谈吧。不过你先说，其他人怎么样？他们还好吗？”

Steve花了一段时间才回答，就像他陷入了沉思一样，不过他还是开口了：“Clint——那个，呃，拉弓射箭的家伙——”

“我记得他。”

“对，他回家和家人在一起了。没错，事实上我可能先带他们越狱来着。所以，所以就这样了。”

“所以你是在做你自己。”

“这周很忙。”

“我打赌也是。”Bucky说着，去和他靠在了同一张桌子上。他被盖住的残肢蹭到了Steve的肩膀，让Steve的视线在那消失的金属臂的位置停留了一会儿。

“我觉得T’Challa和他的团队不会介意再帮你做一个新的。也许用和盾牌一样的材料做，这样它就不会…你知道的。”

Bucky消极的看着Steve，然后看着他的断肢。“我不觉得我现在需要胳膊。或是任何短期之内，希望如此吧。因为我希望下次我醒过来的时候是永远的醒过来。那样的话也许我会考虑考虑重新接上胳膊。”

Steve的眉毛皱在一起就像个小狗崽似的，让Bucky无意识的硬下心肠的表情也柔和下来。他用断肢在Steve的肩膀上撞了一下。“不过你过来不是为了和我谈下一次醒来的。”他几乎是轻快地说：“你是来谈现在的。那么，其他人呢？”

“对，没错，Clint是回家了，Lang先生也是。他们都是顾家的男人，所以我不能问他们具体在哪，你知道的。”

“是吗？真不错。”

“显然我得经常看看他们的情况。协议的事情没变，所以我们还算是某种罪犯。而且我确实刚刚帮他们逃狱，所以也有这部分原因。不过暂时，他们还很安全。低调处事什么的。”Steve保证道。

“Sam呢？”

“他也在Wakanda。红女巫也是。黑豹愿意让他们留在这里，所以他们过的还不错。嗯，比普通人在这种状况下的情况好多了。我是说，Sam离开了家。红女巫连自己家在哪都不知道。不过我会照顾他们的，就像他们照顾我那样。”

“那你呢？”

Steve叹了口气，不过还是对Bucky露出小小的笑容：“我很好。真的很好。”

Bucky能看到Steve话语中的真实，然而他依然不想接受。“你不是非得待在这种地方。Sam和红女巫也是。我哪里都不会去。我会很好的。”

Steve耸了耸肩：“我知道你会。可是我不会。”

“Steve。”

“Bucky。”金发的男人转过头，径直看进前杀手的眼里。“Sam…他曾经告诉过我‘家就是家’，我的家在布鲁克林。至少，我觉得是。我想要相信那里就是我的家。不过我知道那不是。在几年前我发现我真正的家把我从波托马克河里拖出来救了我的命之后就不是了。”

Bucky握着拳咬紧了牙关。他的眼神在Steve真挚的目光下低垂下去，掩盖着他的无言。“我…我没…什么我…我不知道——”

“你这么做了。”Steve几乎是在耳语：“你知道的。你还记得。而且在过去的两年里，完全是这个在激励我继续。你还记得我。你是我的家。”

“Steve，我没——”

“Peggy死了。”Steve说着，聚集意志来忍住眼泪：“当她死的时候，我就只有你了。我必须要找到你，那时候比任何时候都需要。因为我只剩下你了。我唯一还在的亲人。”

Bucky猛地抬头，脸上带着冰冷的表情：“可是你还有…Sam和，”他想说Tony，不过没能鼓起勇气说出来。或是说让Steve回忆起他对这个可能一度被他看做家人的人做了什么。

而Steve似乎已经注意到Bucky要说的是谁了。他的拳头和关节依然会觉得刺痛，萦绕着被他损坏的金属的感觉，每次闭上眼他都因为记忆中Tony被背叛的表情而觉得丢失了一部分的自己。

不过他不能辜负Bucky的感受。Bucky确实觉得内疚，而且不止是为了他作为冬日战士的所作所为，更是为了作为Steve的朋友而内疚。

他曾经是而且现在也是Steve的朋友。他永远会因为毁掉了Steve从一开始就不想要但还是拥有了的生活而默默内疚着。

Steve醒来之后获得了新的家。因为他不得不如此。

不过然后他发现Peggy还活着，而Bucky从来都没死过。而且不论Bucky会怎么说，他知道如果面临选择的话，Steve永远都会选择他以前的家人而不是新的。他确实选择了他过去的家人。Peggy已经去世，Steve选择了Bucky。

Bucky依然相信他不值得Steve为他做那些事情，可Steve还是做了。只需要这一点，Bucky就能找到他自己的价值。

值得被拯救。

沉浸在自己的思绪里，Bucky没有注意到Steve离他有多近，他感觉到金发男人的气息微微拂过面颊。

“我爱他们，我爱Sam，我爱Nat，即使我们之间有…我们的分歧…我也爱Tony。”Steve说，声音几乎和这个房间一样静悄悄。“我爱他们。之前发生的事情让我很受伤。这件事——这件事到了这个地步。我们四分五裂，他听到的关于我的最后一件事甚至都不是我。至少，不是本人。我只能希望他读了我的信。”

“即使是这样，你真的还觉得一切都会好起来吗？”Bucky感觉到了Steve声音里的伤痛。

“我知道我太乐观了，不过确实是这样。”

“是吗？”Bucky呼出一口气：“这是为什么？”

Steve露出微笑，举起手搭在Bucky的肩膀上：“那很自私。”

“是说你还是你的原因？”

“我想到现在为止显然我已经受够了做那些需要去做的事情了。”

Bucky看着放在自己肩膀上的那只手，然后重新看着Steve。“那又怎么了？所以你决定自己随心所欲想做什么就做什么？”

“自从我在Bucharest找到你之后，我就一直在做我想做的事情。”

他们的目光停留在一起，蓝色的眼睛看着灰色的眼睛，直到Bucky不再绷着脸，露出一个大大的笑容。

“你知道吗，这些含沙射影的暗示真是太要命了。”Bucky喘着气说。Steve的手滑下来，攥着他的胸口一阵狂笑。

“我知道话题的走向有点奇怪。”Steve在平静下来之后大大方方的承认道。

“不过这是为了暗示你想做的是我？”Bucky拍了他一下然后说。

“哦，我一直在做的都是你。”Steve漫不经心的纠正道：“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，你是我在这两年里做的唯一一件事。甚至搞得连Sam都来做你这件事情了。”

“我甚至都没意识到，真是太疯狂了！”Bucky声明道。

“我知道，是吧？多奇怪啊？”

Bucky又一次用断肢撞了一下Steve的肩膀。“可是嘿，这可没有这个奇怪。”他用胳膊指着周围的环境。

“这个？”

“是啊，这个。”Bucky确认着，然后开始详细说：“这个实验室，这个国家，这整个状况。Steve，我真的不觉得我们应该在这个地方，现在，在同一个房间里。而且还活着。”

Steve看着落地窗外：“不过我们已经在了，不是吗？”

“是啊，我们已经在了。”

“而且我们不应该在这。”

“而且我们不应该在这。”

“而且我们还在一起。我们发现…”Steve耸耸肩：“经过几十年的分离，不知道彼此身上都发生了什么事情，不算是知道，可我们还是成功找到对方了。还记得彼此。还挺过了那么多。”

Bucky做了个鬼脸，视线低垂下去：“这有多大的几率？”

“说实话？零到一吧。”Steve说：“在所有人之中…你是我最好的朋友，而且…我不会去的。”

Bucky看着Steve：“什么？”

“我不会去的。当初107团被抓的时候。我不会去的。”Steve重复了一遍，尽管语意模糊，Bucky还是听懂了。

“你很可能还是会去。”Bucky否认道，Steve摇摇头。

“在你的小队之前有人已经死了或是被抓了。可我还是在美国的宣传秀舞女之间表演。就是这样，直到我不做了为止。”

Bucky的眉毛难以置信的挑起来了：“我一直知道你是个麻烦。我妈妈总是说你的眼里和心中都有火焰，注定要做更多。”

“我有那个机会，别误解我的意思。”Steve说着，但避开了Bucky的眼神：“不过直到必须动手之前我都什么都没做。即使这意味着打破规则，我也必须去做。可那只是为了你。如果不是为了你的话我根本不会去的。”

“Steve…”

“我爱Sam。我爱Clint，Nat，Wanda——Tony。我爱他们。他们所有人。”Steve的眼神终于遇上Bucky的。“可是在他们所有人之前，在我爱他们所有人之前，我爱你。Bucky，我先爱的是你。一直都是你。”

Bucky咬紧了牙关：“现在呢？”

“别…别表现的像是我过去几周为你所做的这些是第一次一样。那不是。在进军队之前，我身边有你。在军队里的时候，我身边有你。而当你——这真的是第一次我没有你。第一次我那么严重的想要杀掉九头蛇的人。第一次我感觉到受伤和背叛。我想，”如果我甚至连唯一一个对我来说意味着那么多的人都救不了的话，那我有那么多能力又有什么用呢？“我觉得自己可悲又弱小。”

“那又怎么样？现在你已经救了我了——幸存者的负罪感？”Bucky轻声说：“你觉得抱歉又内疚，因为我没有死，而是落入了那些你以为是导致我死亡的人手里？”

“那不是幸存者负罪感。”Steve说谎了。不完全是。“那是爱，Bucky。我做了我做的那些事是因为我爱你。”

“爱？”Bucky轻轻说。

“我爱你，Bucky。你是我的家人。自从我们相遇的那一天开始你就是了。你是我的兄弟，我爱——”

自己打断了自己的话，Steve吻上了Bucky的唇。他用手掌拢着Bucky的脸颊，金发男人觉得在自己触碰之下发热的人变得僵硬起来，然后更紧密的和他融合在一起。

这个吻一开始还很纯洁，Steve好像没有想超过这一点。Bucky觉得也肯定是这样，所以他试探性的，用嘴唇蹭了蹭Steve的。

然后他们的吻就正确多了。

缓慢的，湿漉漉的，激情的。

而且是Steve带起了节奏，让Bucky颇为惊讶。

然后他的手开始在他身体上游走，Bucky没有意识到，知道他被撑上了桌子，Steve的腰挤在他腿间。手指梳理着他深色的头发，他自己的手紧紧抓着Steve绷紧的背部肌肉。他们呻吟着，吞下彼此的唾液，呼吸着对方的气息。

也许裤子里也有点变化。

终于，他们分开的时候Steve红的像个番茄似的，而Bucky看上去则更像是布鲁克林时代的那个他。

“兄弟…不会像这样吻他的兄弟。”Bucky叹息着，他的眼睛沉醉在性感的一塌糊涂的Steve Rogers身上。

“是啊，我知道。”Steve说。

“而且…你以前也吻过那个金发的女人。”

“那只是个吻而已。”

“那这个吻呢？”Bucky问：“也只是个吻而已吗？”

Steve瞥向一边：“也许比那要更多一点。”

“比那要更多一点？”

“很…很糟糕吗？”Steve问道，Bucky的眉毛都快立起来了。Steve突然觉得有点尴尬，不过他没有找到任何从Bucky双腿之间走出来的意愿。他的手依然在Bucky的腰臀之间流连，Bucky的胳膊搭在Steve的肩膀上。“我是说，我这么问只是因为——”

“还好吧，Steve。”Bucky说。

“只是还好？”

Bucky哼了一声：“Steve，我没有吻过任何人自从…我甚至都不记得了！所以，所以应该还不错吧。我挺喜欢的。”

“你喜欢？”Steve问道，眼睛闪闪发亮。Bucky突然把Steve从自己腿间推了出去。

“这可不是再邀请你继续和我亲热！”Bucky警告道，感觉自己的耳朵和脖子都热得像烧起来一样。

“噢，我们是在亲热，不是吗？”Steve调侃道。

“我没——不！我们没有。那只是…”

“只是比吻更多一点而已。”Steve表明道。

“乱伦。”Bucky说着，指着Steve。Steve厚着脸皮笑了笑，耸耸肩。

“我爱你。”Steve说。

“是啊，我听到了。”Bucky说着从桌子上滑下来。Steve转过身回来和Bucky并排着靠在桌子上。

“你爱我吗？”Steve带着刚刚找到的自信问道。

“现在就有点怪了。”Bucky叹了口气：“如果我说我也爱你的话你会怎么理解？”

“柏拉图式的。”

“嗯，那如果我说的不是柏拉图那个意思呢？”Bucky甚至都不确定他为什么要这么问。“你知道，从论证的角度讲。”

“我们现在在辩论了？”

“不，不是！”Bucky在空气中挥了挥胳膊：“我的意思是，我只是想知道这对你来说意味着什么，如果，两种都是，上帝啊，我不知道我在说什么了。”

Steve哈哈大笑着：“我爱你的意思就是我爱你啊。我像家人一样爱你。我像我会再次亲吻你那样爱你。我爱你。没有必要搞得那么复杂。”

“听起来就够复杂了。”

“Buck，如果还不够明显的话，你是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“别把我说的那么古怪。”

“你是！你真的是！”Steve说，没办法让自己脸上傻兮兮的快咧到嘴角的笑消失：“之前你说，你和我，我们俩不该在这里。现在。这个状况，这个地方，所有的一切。”

“不过我们已经在了。”Bucky说。

Steve重复了一遍：“不过我们已经在了。”他从桌子上撑起来，站在了Bucky面前，把Bucky的手握进他的手心，让他们的手指贴在一起。“而那是因为我们是灵魂伴侣。命中注定要活下来，爱着彼此，直到世界的尽头。而且对我们来说永远不会有结束。不会真的结束。所以我猜这就是我们会身处此时此地的原因。这就是我们依然活着的原因。”

“Steve…”Bucky轻声说：“这真是太gay了。”

Steve忍俊不禁：“我爱你，Bucky。”

Bucky咬着下唇：“我也爱你。上帝啊他妈该死的。”

“啥？”Steve紧张的问。

“太阳快升起来了。”Bucky说，对着Steve身后的落地窗点点头。有微弱的光在遥远的地平线上亮起。就像黑暗的天空出现了闪电的预兆。

“是啊，没错。”

“我得走了。”Bucky对冷冻舱歪了歪头，Steve孤苦伶仃的看着那东西。

“我知道。”Steve充满挫败的说。

“而且你不能。”

“我知道。”

“起码直到一切都…”

“我知道。”

Bucky做了个鬼脸。然后他叹了口气，把手从Steve的手里抽出来，拢住Steve的后脑，把他拉入另一次亲吻。

“等我没事了，等我好了，Stevie…我们得…”Bucky在细小的吻之间断断续续的说。他感觉到Steve抵着他的前额点着头。“我们真的…有很多叙旧之类的事情…要做…”

“我知道。”Steve说，他的手搂着Bucky的腰，下身微微顶着他的。Bucky微微呻吟起来。

“还有一些…”

“对，Buck。我会等你的。”

“你最好会。”

然后Bucky就背朝下躺在了桌面上，Steve覆在他身上，亲吻着属于Bucky Barnes而不是冬日战士的每一寸肌肤。他们的腰部每次起伏都会让桌子一阵震颤，Steve很快就让Bucky在他每次对自己最好的朋友又舔又吮的时候呻吟起他的名字。

在清理好之后，Bucky重新走进了冷冻舱。Steve在控制板上犹豫着。他知道要重新…冻上Bucky很容易，不过他还是觉得不情愿。

抬头看着，他看到Bucky在回望着他。有一瞬间Bucky小小的微笑起来。

“过来。”Bucky扬着头说，Steve走上那个平台，又一次把嘴唇印上Bucky的。

他们又一次亲吻着。

轻轻的，温柔的，小心的。

“我爱你。”Steve轻声说。

“很快会再见的。”Bucky说着，用前额磨蹭着Steve的，手搂着金发的男人让他保持在那个位置。“希望不要太快。但是也不要太晚了。”他补充道。Steve忍不住笑出来，然后从平台上走了下去。

仅仅几秒钟之后，Bucky又陷入了深眠。


End file.
